


Stranded

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Harassment, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Hermione and Draco woke up on an island.Episodic.Smut.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> # AU - 6th years are already 18  
... - when standalone, means that something uninteresting or evident happened in a short span on time that doesn't bear describing(i.e I'm lazy).

They had woken up on this damned island 20 days ago. One moment Hermione was at apparition lessons, and the next bright sun shining into her eyelids woke her up with Draco Malfoy few meters away from her, scowling at the horizon.

***

Malfoy stopped being a git the second he understood their predicament - he asked and looking into her eyes got an answer that she didn't know anything about their current situation.

"Well, I was really hoping to get different answer," he said dejectedly.

"Of course you wanted someone to blame... Sorry for not being a convenient scapegoat."

"I didn't mean it like that. Very rarely, but accidents do happen to students who practice apparition. If you would've done something, we would've been closer to getting out of here..."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard in our second year a girl from Ravenclaw disappearing during the same lessons we had?"

"No?"

"Well... The staff doesn't like to flaunt it... But as far as I know she wasn't found to this day."

"Really??"

"Like I would make stuff up in this situation. Well... We might stumble on her skeleton or something," he said with a bitter smirk. "That's why some wizards never try it in the first place. But the case like of that Ravenclaw, or ours, is exceptionally rear, generally happens less than once in a few decades. We're lucky I guess..."

"And the other cases?"

"Splinching and stuff... Sometimes people are found all over England. And we are clearly elsewhere." He lay back and stretched his limbs. "At least at night we'll get better idea of where we are."

"At night?"

"You are the smarter one... Or were you sleeping at astronomy lessons?"

"Very funny, like knowing our hemisphere might help us in any way."

"I didn't say that it might. Our chances dwindle by the minute. I don't know how long we were unconscious, but as the time goes, it gets less and less likely that we're going to be located. If it's easy, they do it almost right away. I've been awake for an hour already."

"You should've woken me up," she mumbled.

"I tried, I even thought you were dead at first."

***

One morning in more than a month into their 'vacation' Hermione wondered along the beach not paying much attention to her surroundings when she stumbled upon completely naked Malfoy lying on his back with his eyes closed. The second her eyes involuntarily skidded over his groin she stopped and tried to inconspicuously back off, but he wasn't sleeping and heard her.

"Hey, Granger," he said. But she turned away and started running. "Hey!" he called louder after her.

"What?" Hermione stopped, staying with her back to him.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I decided not to wear clothes from now on."

"You what?!" she asked in indignant tone and turned back to him, saw a glimpse of him lying on his side now, propping his head on his hand. Before realising that he was still naked and turning away again. "I... Mmm... Why? If I may ask?"

"Why not? I constantly have to go into water... I don't like the feeling of wet trunks."

"But you naked!"

"I was going to do it eventually. And this is the time. Come on, turn to my face. I can't constantly talk to your back."

"I'll turn when you have something on! At least your trunks!"

"I burned them."

"You did what?!" she said with raised voice and turned to him fuming. "We barely have anything, and you destroy clothes!! We could've made use of them somehow! If not now then later!"

He gave her a big grin. "I knew that would make you turn to face me. I lied of course. I'm not daft." He fumbled with his hand at his back and got out a piece of cloth and waived it on his finger demonstratively.

She huffed, turned and walked away, ignoring his subsequent calls.

***

It was their 81st day. Hermione meticulously kept adding scratches to the big black rock near their camp each morning.

They were sitting by the fire. Hermione in her bikini swim-suit, a magical pair of underwear that turned into a swim-suit with a press of a small pin - the only magical item on the whole island. Draco was naked. He refused to wear anything ever since the announcement and Hermione became used to it faster than she expected.

"Hermione," he said; he almost never called her by her surname anymore, saying that it sounded too muggle and 'Hermione' sounded way better for a witch.

"What?"

"You know, I sometimes go wandering by myself and stuff?"

"Sure... What about it?"

"Well, I don't think you're going to like, or maybe you will, who knows. Anyway, I go and masturbate."

Hermione choked on a sweet and sour root she was munching on. After a several coughs she replied, "Thanks for telling me that, Draco. But such things you may keep to yourself. I don't need to know that. Everyone needs their own personal time. So whatever..."

"Well, regarding that. I decided that from tomorrow I will stop sneaking to wank. It takes time, and frankly, I don't see any reason to hide it."

She squinted her eyes. "What are you trying to say here, Malfoy?"

"I'm going to wank in the open. Whenever and wherever I feel like - I will just do it."

"In front of me?" she said derisively, thinking that he didn't think it through.

"Pretty much..." he said without batting an eye.

"Ahm..."

"Well, I told you just so you wouldn't get surprised when you see it," he said and pulled his school cloak over himself. "Good night."

***

Draco kept masturbating two-three times a day, and that was only what she witnessed! Maybe he did it alone even more? Who knows... Hermione certainly wasn't going to ask him that.

Finally seeing him yet again reach for his junk she snapped, "How can you do this so often?"

"What do you mean how? How can I not?"

"Did you do it so much back in school?"

"Mmm... More like once a day..."

"So why do it so much here?"

"What else here to do? If I were capable, I would've wanked 10 times a day. You're always welcome to join."

Hermione scowled and turned away.

***

As she noticed him yet again starting to jerk off as his eyes trained at her chest, she sighed. "Don't you think your parents would disapprove you masturbating at a mudblood?"

"As I've said to you at the third day here, I personally didn't care for mudbloods or tripe like that for years. Of course I had to put up the show back then... Who cares now?"

"Yeah, yeah... And I still don't believe you."

"I don't care whether you believe it. I only care to see your breasts at the moment." Hermione huffed and covered her chest with her hands. She stopped wearing her t-shirt and skirt long ago. "Oh, come on!" said Draco with indignation. "You are in a swim-suit already! I barely can see outline of your nipples, or at least I imagine seeing them, and you deprive me even of this!"

"It's my body, I will do what I want!"

"Sure you are... But please, pull your hands away. I don't have any journals and my imagination isn't too vivid." Finally she huffed and pulled her hands away from her chest. "Thanks," he said grinning. His hand began to move back and forth.

After a few minutes he said, "So, how about removing your top?"

"No."

"Maybe only one of the flaps?"

"No."

"Perhaps you'd agree to tug it away a little and show me half of your nip?"

"No! And stop asking already! The same fucking discussion every few days!"

"Yes, Hermione, curse some more. It only gets me going." Hermione scowled at him. "You know, I'll just have to keep asking in hope to get positive answer sometime..."

"Dream on... Never going to happen."

"I'm a dreamer..." he said smiling; his hand never stopping its slow movement throughout their dialog. "Anyway, don't you want to get off? We're here how long already? Three months?"

"I'm not discussing it with you! And we're here for 119 days."

"Who are you going to discuss it with?! We're here for good... No one's coming..." he said dejectedly; his hand stopping moving altogether. She looked into his eyes with anger for reminding her that there was no hope. Unsurprisingly this made his slowly drooping cock to harden again. He would bet that she wanted to get away at the moment, but it was already after sunset, and walking off, away from the fire wasn't a good idea and he knew that she knew it. "The offer still stands. I can get you off if you want... However you want - I'm in. Just say a word."

"I'm a mudblood, you'll get dirty..."

He rolled his eyes, "You are the only one of us two, who for the last 119 days called you a mudblood. I'm tired of you bringing it up over and over. If you won't stop, I promise - I won't aim away... Or even better - I'll specifically aim at you!"

"Aim?"

He stood up, so that the fire illuminated his cock. "This," he said resolutely. "I will cum on you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh... I wanted to do it for a long time now... I mean, what do you think I imagine while jerking off on your semi-naked body?"

She looked open-mouthed at him for several seconds before replying, "Okay, I will try to remember it."

"Good," he said, sat back down and resumed masturbating. "So, still 'no' to showing half of you nipple?"

"Just die."

***

"Come on! You don't even like papayas!" whined Hermione.

"Still..."

"I'll give you half of my share of tomorrow's muscles in return."

"How about an oyster?" said Draco grinning. "I'm certainly ready to eat yours."

"Well, it's rear to find one, but ok, when I find it, I'll give it to you. So, deal?"

"I think you already have one."

She looked at him confused until he explicitly pointed with his index finger at her panties and her jaw dropped. "Have some shame!"

"I was joking, I know that's going too far. But I'll give this papaya to you if you agree to -"

"No way in hell!" she interrupted him. "I won't undress for a fruit! Who do you take me for?!"

"I wasn't going to ask that; all I want is for you to look at me as I wank."

"WHAT?!"

"You always avert your eyes. I would like you to watch me." She gave him a look of disgust. "You can look however you want. I can step back a bit more, but I want your eyes trained onto my cock."

After a prolonged silence Hermione looking down extended her arm held out her open hand to him. Draco grinned and gave her the fruit.

Draco waited patiently until she was done eating it; and as she was licking her sticky fingers his cock began to stir.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Now?!"

"I want to do it while it's still daylight. You agreed to watch me, and do it after dark isn't going to cut it."

"Uhm... Okay," Hermione said blushing, "I'm ready then."

Before this, she only caught glimpses of his erection and promptly averting her eyes, and now she watched it from start until she actually saw him cumming barely two minutes later.

After Draco finished, he lay back and stared at the stars in silence for some time.

"Hermione, are you asleep?"

"No."

"Just so you know, sometimes you do sleep like a rock. And I'm pretty sure I'd be able to sneak a peek under your top while you're unconscious and you wouldn't know it."

"That's why you asked whether I was still awake?!"

"Of course not! Why else I constantly ask you to show your breasts to me? Living on this island made you less smart or something? It was just to show you that -"

"Oh... Such a gentleman. He wouldn't lower himself to such underhanded actions as to molest a defenseless sleeping girl."

"Yes, I am this gentleman!"

"And what about you going about naked, and you constant wanking in my presence?"

"Well, it is inappropriate in a normal society, but with the society consisting of us two - it's normal. I do with my body whatever I want." He stopped before adding. "I give you that, threatening to cum on you the other day was not nice, but you constantly bringing that up grits on my nerves. And it was a joke, in case it wasn't clear enough. Of course I wouldn't do it without your permission! I respect you to much for that."

Hermione snorted. "You respect me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Since when?" she said still smirking.

"Well, I don't know exactly... Maybe since second year?"

"Pfff... Yeah, like I would believe it... You clearly hated me, the know-it-all mudblood of Hogwarts back then. You literally wished for the Slytherin monster to kill me."

"I didn't say I didn't hate you, I said I respected you. These are not mutually exclusive concepts. You were a muggleborn, mudblood to me back then, year after year taking first place at every subject. I wasn't jealous of your grades or anything, I didn't strive to become first, mostly I just got by. But on most of my seldom library visits - you were there, studying... I mean, take Potter, he certainly hates the Dark Lord, but I have no doubts that he respects him, unless he's a complete moron."

"I don't want to talk about it now."

"You know, I was going to give it to you either way."

"It?"

"The papaya."


	2. Chapter 2

It was their 147th day of being stranded. One of their semi-regular recreational activities was going to a waterfall that was at the middle of the island to jump from a cliff.

Draco made a few more jumps by himself, before walking out of the water. "Come, on. Let's go back," he yelled over the sound of the falling water.

"You may go, I'll come later," she shouted back, still swimming in the deep bubbling water.

"The sun goes down in about two hours, it's one-hour walk. Are you really going to risk getting lost in the dark for a little more time here?"

She looked at him silently for a moment before answering, "I can't get out with you here."

"What do you mean you can't?"

She blushed and said, "I lost my top after my last jump."

He rolled his eyes, "You should have just asked me to turn away."

"And?"

"Well, if you so shy, god knows you are, just cover your breasts with your hands, and I promise not to look."

"Great plan!" she said sarcastically. "I won't leave my only bra here! I might not be able to find it tomorrow! It might get washed away by undercurrent or something!"

"Well, I guess I better help you find it," he said and waded back into the water.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"What again?"

"I'm currently without bra."

"That we already established."

"I mean I don't want you to see me naked."

"So what do you want? For me to just wait? We don't have much time."

"Give me your word that you won't try to sneak a peek on my chest."

"Sure... Whatever. That's it?"

"We'll have to dive taking turns. You have to open your eyes under water, so I can't dive with you simultaneously."

"Honestly, Granger, why do you have to make everything so complicated?! I'm here fully naked, and you're afraid that I'll get to see you breasts? You are such a prude."

"It was your choice to stop wearing clothes! I didn't ask for it! You may just go, I'll search for it by myself!"

"Sure, sure," he said and resumed moving in her direction. "You have my word, don't worry."

...

After more than half an hour of them diving, Draco resurfaced with dark cloth in his hand. He threw it to her and swam to the shore. Hermione quickly fastened it on herself and followed.

They got to the shore, and Draco lay on the damp sand, relaxing after the exhausting search. Hermione lay beside him, also no less tired.

They remained in silence for some minutes. Malfoy was the first to talk. "Next time choose white one, or red. We would've founded it in a few minutes."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'll go shopping," she said.

"So, I kept my word..."

"Yes, and thank you for finding it," said Hermione standing up. "Let's get back."

Draco followed suit and both headed to their beach. After a minute he said, "Hermione, I helped you find it. Don't I deserve some reward?"

"Reward?" she asked without turning to him.

"Just show me one nipple... Please? A half?"

She stopped and after a brief internal deliberations with a sigh spun around. Draco expected her to berate him as always, but she with her eyes closed tilted her head as if looking at the heavens and said to herself, "Oh, god. What am I doing?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows at her peculiar behavior.

Standing only a few steps from him she took the seam of her top between fingertips, took a deep breath and carefully tugged it, revealing to astonished Draco Malfoy half of her hard pink nipple, stopping after the rim of the cloth went over her hard nubbin. Her face and neck became flushed from the embarrassment of showing him her nipple, the fact that it was erect made her feel additional shame.

Draco's mouth fell open, after countless attempts he didn't really believe this one would be the one to work. His shriveled from cold water cock started filling with blood faster than ever.

Just as his hand gripped the shaft, Hermione dared to lower her head and open her eyes - in instant they widened. "You aren't going to masturbate, are you?"

"Well, of course! Why would I waste such great opportunity?" Hermione's nostrils flared, but still she held her hard nubbin uncovered for him. "I'll be quick. Just give me few minutes," he said imploringly, his hand already in motion.

Hermione stood still, stubbornly ignoring the feeling between her legs, her eyes glued at Draco's hard cock as with slight whimpers he jerked himself off not daring to tear his eyes from her naked flesh.

It took him a little over a minute of energetic stroking to reach climax - much less time that he generally required. With a slight grunt, pointing his throbbing dick to the side, so he wouldn't soil Hermione, he spilled his seed in several plentiful spurts. A palm tree happened to be the one to take a brunt of Malfoy's orgasm - a thick globes of pearly cum slowly trickled down its gray bark.

"Happy now?" said Hermione and pulled her top back in order.

"Yeah..." said Draco panting. And without looking he lay down onto the ground, his limbs outspread, his cock was slowly loosing its hardness. "The best wank in a long time. Thanks."

Unable to come up with an answer Hermione sat down a few meters away from prostrate Draco, her eyes darting to his groin; waiting for him to calm down so they could head back to their camp.

Malfoy's breath slowly evened out, as he began to stir, she averted her eyes before he caught her. He turned to Hermione propping himself on his elbows. "Hermione, look there."

"Where?" she asked, hoping he didn't catch her starring at his penis.

He nodded in the direction of the tree. She turned her head and saw as streaks of Malfoy's viscous creamy semen that almost stopped moving covered the bark. She looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows; she saw his cum dozens of times already, so she wasn't squeamish about it anymore. "Don't you want to be as this palm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I meant to be finished on... To feel as my cum slowly -"

"Don't push it, Malfoy," she interrupted him and stood up. "Come on, let's go back."

"Just so you know, as I came, I imagined doing it right onto your nipple," he said grinning.

Hermione didn't respond and strode ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day she berated herself for succumbing to the feeling of being indebted for his help and just like that agreeing to show her nakedness to him. She was afraid that Malfoy might ask her to show him her nipple again next day, but he hadn't, and their life seemingly went on as usual.

And only more than a week later, as they again visited the waterfall he asked her if she would do it. She didn't need to be coaxed into it, mentally she prepared herself for his inevitable request for the past week. He has seen it already, so there was no point of refusing, she placated herself.

"Okay, Draco, but don't take too long."

"I won't," he said with excitement. He didn't wank for the last two days just for this.

His cock became erect while they were still in water, and he walked out of the water behind Hermione in full throttle, looking how sensually she moved her hips...

She turned to him, "Are you going to do it like last time? Standing?"

"Ahm..."

"We can sit if you want... I don't care."

Malfoy without answering sat down onto the sand cross-legged. Hermione mirrored him just a few steps away facing him.

"Ready?" she said.

He glanced at his throbbing cock and said, "As you see..."

She just took the fabric with her fingers, and Draco suddenly said, "If you don't mind, do it slowly... The slower the better."

She raised her eyebrows at his request, but saw no reason not to indulge him. With her left hand she began pulling the cloth off her right breast to the center. She did it incredibly slowly; Draco was already furiously stroking his cock.

Draco watched intently as it took Hermione ten seconds to reach the pink areola, another ten to show her the erect nubbin, this time she let him see it fully, but she didn't stop there, and kept pulling slowly the cloth until her full tit was at full view.

"Uh! Right boob!" Draco said groaning. Hermione looked at him quizzically. "You showed me your left one first time. And now the right one is in full view, thanks."

That made her blush. She completely forgot that detail; for her it didn't make any difference until Draco pointed it out.

Seeing the soft curve of her under-boob as her chest rose and felt with her unmistakably quickened breathing, Draco imagined taking her nipple into his mouth and this done it for him. With a grunt he came, forgetting to aim his cock away from Hermione and almost hitting her, as his load splashed close to her left knee.

"Thanks, Hermione. It was fantastic!"

"I hope so..." she said standing up. "Come on, mister Wanker, let's go back."

"I don't mind you calling me that..."

***

From that day Hermione didn't need to be persuaded to show Draco her breast. At first he didn't ask her every day, but seeing how she never refused, he started to ask her to show him her tit every time he was wanking.

Several weeks later she stopped wearing her top altogether. Which made Malfoy to start jerking off in oddest of moments just as he did as he began wanking in front of her months ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione heard him call her name and ran out to the beach. She noticed him running to her caring a big orange fish skewered on a spear.

"See?!!" He yelled at her shaking his kill as he slowed his step. Hermione stopped, lazily waiting for him to reach her. He finally did, panting and grinning like mad. "I've got it!"

"I can see that."

Draco noticed where her eyes looked and her overall expression. "Ahh, that," he said looking down and seeing that he was erect. He grinned again. "Well, I'm just excited to finally catch it. You've said that I'll never do it."

"You don't intend to... To have sex with it, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco grimaced. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Ehm... You've caught a fish and you've gotten a boner. What other conclusion should I make?"

"As I've said, it's just from the excitement."

"You get erections from being happy?"

"Well, not exactly happy, but in essence - yeah."

"So it doesn't necessary have something to do with sex?"

"Of course! Were you really thinking that I wanted to fuck this fish??"

Hermione shrugged. "You get boners looking at me, so I figured..."

"Hermione, I think that's the stupidest thing I've heard from you since... Since knowing you. You really outdone yourself here." He snorted. "Me fucking a fish..."

"Okay, I get it! Sorry."

"It's not even bestiality, it's fishtiality!"

Hermione decided to ignore it. "Let's go eat that thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione dropped onto the sand on all fours, exhausted. "Hermione, come on," he said leaning down to her and grabbing her upper arm. "We don't have time to rest."

Hermione raised her head and looked at him. "There's no way we're going to make it back in time."

"We have to at least try."

"There's no point in trying the impossible." She freed herself from his grasp and flopped down onto her back. Draco's eyes automatically skidded over her breasts as her panting slowed down gradually.

"So what are you suggesting? To sleep in here?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"We've got nothing! Hell, the only clothes between both of us are your panties!"

"I don't see how that makes any difference."

"Exactly!"

"The sun goes down in less than an hour. We won't make it. I know this bay - it's at least two more hours from here."

"We'll have to keep going after the sunset."

"Tonight there's going to be no moon visible under those clouds, so good luck with your plan. I don't intend to find out how it is to stumble on one rock and fall onto another one head-first."

Draco looked at her for a few seconds, then sighed and lay down on his back beside her. "I guess you're right... Okay, we can go without eating, but how are we going to sleep? Just as we are? On this sand?"

"Let's just rest for a few minutes and go collect some banana-leaves and some grass."

After their makeshift beds were made they went to take their customary 15 minutes bath in the ocean just as the last bit of the sun disappeared over the horizon. Both had no strength for usual swimming that worked best as a substitution for soap, so they just floated listlessly with their heads above the surface.

"Merlin, you look sexy," said Draco watching as Hermione was squeezing the water out of her hair.

"I don't know how you even have strength to think about something like that now."

...

Draco woke up for the second time in the middle of the night, freezing. He tried to understand what was that strange sound that woke him up, and only after sitting up and looking into almost complete darkness around understood that it were Hermione's teeth as she trembled.

"Hermione?" he whispered. He got no answer. "Hermione!" he tried louder.

"What?" she mumbled.

"We have to sleep together."

"Keep dreaming."

"I'm not joking! You're trembling from the cold and I'm not much better."

"There are other ways to get warm than sex. Go run in circles."

"I wasn't talking about sex. I meant that we have to literally sleep together. To cuddle to get warm." Hermione went silent. "Are you still here?"

"Yes."

"Look, I'm freezing too. It's got nothing to do with me wanting to grope you. Be reasonable! You can spoon me if you want. I don't care." After bombarding her with arguments he waited for her response.

"I don't even have a bra."

"It's your choice - either you get your tits pressed against my back, or you might feel my cock pressing against your bum."

"Or we can just sleep like were before."

"You can't be serious! You're clearly even colder than me! I don't think that I can fall asleep in such temperatures. I promise not to do anything."

"Mmm... I guess you're right. Let's do this. Move you're thing to mine."

Draco snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's hardly can be called a bed. So your leaves and stuff."

"Ah... I was already thinking you were talking about something completely different."

"Different? What then?"

"It doesn't matter. And there's enough place for you on my THING. So just get over here yourself."

Hermione stood up and said, "Turn."

"Turn where?"

"To your left side. I'm going to be the big spoon."

"All set."

Hermione sat on her knees behind Draco's back and carefully lay down onto her left side too. She hesitated for a second, then put her arm around his body and pressed herself against him as much as she could.

"No," she said few seconds later. "Raise you arm."

"Huh?"

Hermione huffed and forcefully shoved her hand right under Draco's upper arm. "That's more like it."

They stayed silent for several minutes.

"Are you awake?" whispered Hermione.

"Yes."

"I don't think this is working."

"What are you talking about? I feel much warmer already."

"I do too, but you're too big and it's uncomfortable for me to keep myself close. We should switch."

"I don't mind. But I've got a boner."

"Honestly, Malfoy!"

"What do you want from me?? You know that I can't control it! I haven't touched a witch in more than 8 months and now your tits pressed against my back!"

"We'll wait until it's gone."

"Like it will change anything... The is no question that the second I get to spoon you - it will return." Hermione huffed. "I promise not to do anything. Come on! How many more time has to pass when you'll start to believe my word? I haven't done anything since we ended up here! I mean touch-wise."

Hermione breathing in deeply. "Okay. Let's do it." She took her arm off him and turned around.

Draco followed and pressed her body to himself. "Merlin, you're so soft."

"I wish I could to say the same about you down there." Draco smiled and snuggled even closer up to her. "Just try to pretend it's not there." Both went silent for a few seconds. "Your hair is tickling my nose. Can you get it away?" Hermione raised her head and tucked her mane under her neck. "Thanks."

"And don't even think about touching me inappropriately. Keep your hand on my stomach. Not higher not lower."

"I'll try."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can hardly control myself in my sleep."

"So you're thinking of using this as an excuse?"

"Sure! Last week it was ME who planted into your head an idea to go around the island. With wandless Imperius of course."

"I didn't -"

He continued ignoring her. "And I made the clouds to obscure the moon - by a blood magic no less. And all this to grope your tits and twat while you sleep. Oh, and don't forget that since you generally sleep quite deep - I could've groped you for hundreds of times already! But without a challenge it isn't interesting..."

"That -"

"Oh, and why stop there? I think it's safe to assume that I intentionally got us onto this island just to be able to feel you up on a night like this."

"Okay, sorry! Just please, try not to do it."

"Good night, Hermione."

"Night."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco smashed a head of a snake with a rock, and needed their only knife to prepare it. The knife wasn't hanging on the palm where they kept it, so Hermione must have it. He called for her, but received no answer.

She must've gone to get water, he thought, and with her penchant for wandering from time to time, that might cause the snake spoil in this heat. So he decided to go and fetch it from her.

Coming up to the stream he heard muffled whimpers and stood still for a moment. Silently creeping through the jungle to the sound he finally saw Hermione leaning on a slanting tree facing the creek. 'Does she cry?' he asked himself. It took him another few seconds to notice that straps of her panties were mush lower than usual. In a flash realization struck him - what he was hearing weren't sobs.

Afraid of her reaction if he got caught, he tried to slowly back away. But after just a few steps a branch cracked under his foot; enough to be heard through sounds of the small stream.

Hermione in a split of a second pulled her bikini up and turned back, still partially behind a tree and with her hand covering her naked breasts. Their gazes met. Her eyes became wide and she said in accusatory tone, "So, you resort to spying now?!"

"No!" She squinted her eyes as she noticed his rising dick. "I needed the knife, so I went looking for you. Well, I thought that you were crying, but mmm... Realizing that I was mistaken I tried to leave you alone and wait you on the beach, but then you heard me." She looked at him silently as different emotions reflected on her face. "You should've said to me not to disturb you for your special time."

"Thanks for the advice. What else should I tell you about in advance?!"

He ignored her outburst. "Anyway. Just as I've said - I need the knife, I've caught a snake, so give it to me and I'll leave you to yourself," he said and made a step to her.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Just don't move for a second." She turned away and made sure her bikini was in order. Then she walked to the creek to wash her hands. She returned back and gave him one of the full bottles. "Well, let's go!"

"Aren't you going to finish?"

She tried to remain composed and said, "I'm good."

"Hermione, I can always help you."

"Yeah, right. Heard you for the hundredth time. Let's go eat that snake."

Draco hasn't failed to notice that Hermione's nipples stood erect and left breast was a bit red with visible marks of being squeezed not long ago. He decided not to comment on that, but his cock was almost painfully hard now.

They walked for five minutes before he dared to say, "I've never seen a girl masturbating before. It was so hot!"

"I can see that." She pointed at his still evident arousal.

...

After he put the snake on a stick over the fire, he sat down beside Hermione. "Again, I'm sorry for the interruption."

"Forget it already."

"To be honest I was already thinking that you really didn't touch yourself at all. I mean while we were on this island."

"So you did want to catch me in the act?!"

"Mmm... Honestly? Of course I did." Hermione looked bewildered at his admission. "But I've never specifically sought you out with intention to do so. It was really an accident."

"Yeah-yeah, I know - the snake."

...

They just finished eating and Hermione lay down under a shade on her back with her hands behind her head. Her tits so deliciously flattened out on her chest. Draco wanted to touch them so badly, so he did what he did every time those thoughts plagued him - he sat beside her and began to jerk off.

Hermione opened her eyes as she heard already distinctly familiar sounds. She looked to Draco, who sat less few steps from her and with his eyes glued to her, stroking his cock. She still felt horny, he has interrupted her alone-time and at the moment she so desperately wanted to put her hand into her panties too.

Noticing as she licked her lips, Draco said, "Come on, I've seen you masturbate... Aren't you still horny?"

"Mmm... Well, yeah... I am," she said surprised at her own frankness. "But I'm not doing it in front of you!"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean - why not?! You know why."

"No I don't. Wouldn't it be more exciting to do it together?" She bit her lip uncertainly and Draco sensed that he had to nudge her just a bit more. "You don't have to take your bikini off. You may just put your hand inside. You can turn sideways to me, so I wouldn't be able to see anything while you still can. Come on... You've seen my boners since forever."

"I didn't ask you, so you wouldn't be able to guilt me into it."

"I'm not. I'm... I can believe that seeing me masturbating doesn't turn you on. You said long ago that you're straight. No matter how much you despised me back then, I'm the only other person in here, surely it must do something."

Suddenly Hermione stood up, Draco was afraid that he overdone it and she was going to walk away, but she, after making only a few steps, sat down and leaned on a big boulder, her knees bent at an angle.

Draco's eyes widened and his heart started to beat faster. He smiled feeling genuine happiness. Hermione turned a little, to make sure she sat at 90 degrees to him.

"Okay. But don't you dear suddenly get up and try to look at my privates," she warned him sternly. "Besides, I'm not going to take my panties off."

"Okay," he said excitedly. "Feel free to tell me what are you going and not going to do."

"Perv," she stated. Draco turned to her, sitting in his favourite cross-legged position. "What are you doing?"

"Just so you can to see my cock better."

"I don't -"

"Stop. Just stop. I've seen how you sometimes lick your lips as you see me wanking."

"I've never..."

"Sure... Keep telling yourself that. Anyway," - he said and tugged his foreskin down - "you see it all right?" She huffed. "I'll take it as a yes."

"Whatever."

"You have such beautiful breasts," he said as his hand began moving back and forth slowly.

"Thanks," said Hermione blushing. It was the first time since they were on this island that he gave her a complement, so the first time ever.

Draco was able to see only one of her tits and see as it rose and fell with Hermione's quickening breath.

After a minute he heard her trying to stifle a moan and almost came from that alone. After several seconds of being still he said hesitantly, "Hermione?"

"What?" she opened her eyes and looked at him, her face was red.

"Moan aloud in full voice."

"I'm good."

"There's no-one here but you and me, I suspect after so much time you know that... So why not? I want to hear you moan!"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Look at my cock," he said.

"Huh?"

"Just look at it for a few seconds without asking your bloody questions!"

She lowered her gaze and trained her eyes on his erection. Draco with just two fingers, to not obscure the view, slowly moved his foreskin up and down his cockhead. Languidly covering and uncovering his slick pink glands. She suddenly felt strong wish to learn how they tasted. After licking her lips her mouth opened a little as if ready for it.

Draco so sensually manipulated his cock, that her hand resumed moving on its own. It didn't registered with her conscious mind until she heard herself letting out a light moan.

She raised her gaze with panic in her eyes, but Draco only smiled at her. She shook her head and said, "I guess you right. But don't get any funny ideas!"

"That's all I was asking for," he said with excitement.

Malfoy's eyes constantly jumped from her breast to the glimpses of her arm movements. Hermione's gaze was trained to his cock as she let out light moans and sighs, while her movements were becoming more and more confident.

"Hermione," he interrupted her concentration. "Can you seat like me?"

"I've said I won't show you my privates like that!"

"No, I don't ask you to turn you body to face me, I want you to lower your legs, or just one leg, left one. I still won't be able to see anything!"

"What for?"

"Well, I would be able to see your wrist movements..." She after a bit of hesitation lowered the leg that was closer to Malfoy. "Thanks," he said and resumed beating off.

Hermione took a deep breath and also continued, looking at Draco's glistening cock and how his tight scrotum slightly bobbed up and down, following his hand.

As she felt back into rhythm and began slightly moaning, she heard grunts from Malfoy and her eyes briefly jumped to look at his scrunched up face before returning to his groin, she saw strong spurts emanating from his tip and landing somewhere between them. Groaning he kept stroking, as a bit more leaked from his cock and he smeared it all over his hand in the process. Finally in a few seconds he stopped, his breath ragged, smile wide.

He let go of his cock and sighed, "Thanks, Hermione. That was great."

She nodded. Reminded that she also was in the middle of something, and that she completely about herself while she enthralled was watching Draco orgasm.

"But, please, do continue."

"Well, I can't do it like that."

"Like what?"

"With you here watching of course!"

"Didn't I watch a moment ago?"

"Well, yes... But you also... Ahm... Were masturbating."

He smiled. "Well, in that case I can go one more time."

"Really?"

"Can you squeeze your breast?"

"Squeeze?"

"Like that," he said and squeezed his own chest. She didn't think clearly being in highly aroused state and just complied. "Perfect!" said Malfoy as his erection returned in full throttle. Being slick with his semen he started to move his hand over the glands, circumventing the foreskin.

It took Hermione more then another five minutes to reach climax. Seeing her face contort with orgasmic pleasure with a groan unlike he ever heard form her, Draco with a grunt let out another portion of his seed, much less ample one.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to sleep together," said Draco.

"Is it you who's demented for asking me this a thousand times, or do you think that I am, and thus ask me the same thing over and over?"

"No, I wasn't talking about sex, although I want that to of course, I meant to literally sleep together, like we did when we didn't make it back in time."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, I just want to."

"For no reason?"

"What reason should I have?" He waited for an answer but got nothing. "So?"

"How should I know your reasons? Last time there was one - we both were freezing. Now I don't see one."

"Okay, forget it," he grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're a virgin?!"

"Yeah..." said Draco shrugging. "Why? Like you aren't..." Hermione looked away guiltily. "Oh, really?" he said surprised. "And who was it with? Potter?"

"None of your business."

"Or was there more than one guy? I don't mean at the same time..."

"I'm not answering that either! I had thought, that since you were so... Well, so outgoing about THAT since almost the beginning, that you definitely had experience."

"Never had a chance. But if you want, I'm ready to give you my virginity. You can teach me and stuff." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Show me where exactly to stick it in."

"You were always making innuendoes if not outright asking to go down on me, and turns out you've never even done that."

"I'm sure it won't be that difficult."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because even a complete morons do that, how hard could it be? Besides, and I know it doesn't translate directly, but I've given and gotten a few blowjobs."

Hermione started at him with an open mouth for several moments. "You're gay?!"

Draco sighed in disbelief. "Right... A gay bloke who has been openly lusting after you. Adds up. Good thinking, professor. Any other insightful thoughts?"

"But... Why then? Lost a bet or something like truth-or-dare?"

"What bet? I did it because I wanted to."

"To give blowjobs?"

"Yes, and to get them too. Can't put two and two together? I'm bi, Hermione. Don't be a dimwit."

"In Hogwarts?"

"In Hogwarts what?"

"This was in the school?"

"Ahh... Yes. There was one Hufflepuff, very nice chap."

"Do I know him?"

"Well, I guess it's of no use to keep his name a secret now. It's Karl Popper from our year."

Hermione frowned. "Popper? Isn't he a half-blood?"

"Here we go again..."

"Sorry... So you've really had his penis in your mouth?"

"Are there other ways to give a blowjob? So I'm like you in that regard."

"In what regard?"

"Don't tell me you haven't sucked a cock yourself. You've had sex after all and if I'm not mistaken - not once."

"No, never," she said meekly.

"Why?" he asked surprised and then smirked. "Potter didn't take regular showers or something?"

"I never said it was with Harry!"

"Don't tell me it was Weasley."

"I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"And here I'm telling you about Karl..."

"I didn't ask you to tell me."

"You literally asked me who he was."

"I didn't force you to answer... How was it? To actually do it."

"To suck a cock?" Hermione nodded blushing a bit. "If you're so interested you're always welcome to find out how it is for yourself."

"I'm curious about your perspective."

"It was hot, I liked it. I'm not saying more unless you tell me something in return too."

"How did you even managed to find each-other?"

"As we were at... No! Tell me about your first sex, and THEN I'll tell you."

"No."

"Then no too."

"It was only him? There were no others?"

"You keep bombarding me with questions and don't answer any of mine! What about fairness?"

"You're free not to answer..."

He scowled. "I did have a thing with a Slytherin girl from a year below. I doubt that you know her. But we didn't go beyond snogging and a bit of groping. That's it."

"I can't believe I have more experience than you..."

"Now with giving head apparently." He grinned. "And I can't believe you're not a virgin. You're certainly acting like one."

"And how somebody acts like a virgin exactly?"

"Not a virgin would've had sex with me about 6 months ago if not earlier."

"I'm doing a lot as it is."

"A lot of what? Going around topless? Masturbating together lately? Pfff... I'm not the most attractive bloke, I can give you that, but I'm not ugly either, especially since there's no competition around. Does my cock look weird or something? To me it looks fine."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? There was at least one guy who has ended up in your panties after all."

"I'm not talking about that."

"Fine..." he grumbled. "Oh, I get it! It was so bad that you don't want to try again?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Because it's true?"

"Because the sky is blue."


End file.
